Theme Park Fun:Walt Disney World
by Ajohrendt
Summary: The first of my theme parkfanfiction where the Naruto and Rosario Vampire characters and this will tell the whole Disney World adventure that these characters are expierenced during a trip to Walt Disney World beginning with Hollywood Studios to a shopping spree at Downtown Disney, it's going to be a fun adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey folks! This is the first of many theme park funs with the cast from Naruto and Rosario + Vampire series. This first story of the series will take place in my favorite theme park: Walt Disney World. I am expecting to get good reviews for this story because I will also place down some facts of the attractions and the story will take place before Fantasyland gets expanded. So I hope you enjoy this first story of fun.

Theme Park Fun: Walt Disney World

Chapter 1: Traveling to Florida

Camp Set-up at Fort Wilderness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konaha: Hokage's Office

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba (with Akamaru), and Shikamaru are in the Hokage's office for a special meeting with Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage talking about a big surprise that she has for them. "Come on Granny," Naruto spoke out, "What's the surprise?" Tsunade gave Naruto a little flick at his forehead, causing him slamming his back on the wall.

"Naruto, stop calling me 'granny' and for the surprise," Tsunade began, "ever hear of a place called 'Walt Disney World' before?" All the Shinobi present in the shook their heads, meaning they don't know about this place. So lady fifth explained, "Walt Disney World is a theme park found in America."

"I always wanted to go to America!" Naruto boasted out. Tsunade continued. "The surprise is that you guys and gals are going to Walt Disney World so I suggest that all of you will be ready for your trip, because you are leaving tomorrow." Everyone chatted ecstatically, before Tsunade continued. "You are not going alone, you will be joining some students from a place, as Jiyara called it, Youkai Academy, and I expect that to be polite to them. Understand?" All the Shinobi present nodded their head, knowing what could happen if they were not following her instruction.

"Well then," Tsunade began, "I suggest you get packing for the trip and make sure you have fun and make new friends. I'll see you when you come back." Everyone left to their homes (Naruto still lives in that old apartment) to get packed for the trip.

Youkai Academy: Headmaster's Office

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumuru, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa, and Ruby were summoned to see the headmaster for something important, but the headmaster had a big surprise for them. When they entered the room, everyone was ready for whatever the headmaster wanted. He explained about the Disney World trip and the whole group was excited and Yukari was excited that her fellow witch friend, Ruby, is tagging along for the ride. They were told to get ready and when they agreed to all the terms and learned that they will be paired with some shinobi from Konaha, they left to get ready for the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orlando International Airport

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the shinobi and Youkai Academy students got out of the plane after they touch down on to the runway. When they exited their planes, they instantly bumped into each other. "Sorry about that," Moka spoke up. "Tis ok," Naruto answered, "Right now though, we have to find some students from a school called 'Youkai Academy.'"

"We're from Youkai Academy," Ruby told the shinobi, "What are you guys names?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Hyuga Hinata"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

Akamaru appeared from his master's jacket popped up and gave a happy bark. "Oh yeah," Kiba realized, "This is my partner, Akamaru." Akamaru gave a nice little bark and jumped out of the jacket and ran towards Yukari.

"Now then," spoke Naruto, "Who are you guys?"

Kurumuru began the introductions, "Kurono Kurumuru"

"Aono Tsukune"

"Shuzen Kokoa"

"Tojo Ruby"

"Sendo Yukari"

"Shirayuki Mizore"

"Akashiya Moka"

"So looks like we're going to have a good time with you folks," Naruto decided. "I agree with yeah Naruto," agreed Tsukune. "So what are we waiting for?" Yukari asked. "Nothing, the bus already pulled up for us," announced Mizore.

Everyone looked out there and saw a bus that is titled "Disney Magical Express" (Fun Fact: This type of bus system does take you to a specific resort in the Walt Disney Area). Everyone got on and the bus driver began driving them to where they are going to live for the whole trip, Fort Wilderness (Fun Fact: Fort Wilderness Resort and Campgrounds was the first resort ever made for Walt Disney World and is still there today).

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fort Wilderness

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone got off the bus and Naruto, with Tsukune, to check in. After the wait, they got their campground area so they can enter the campground and get there camping equipment out so they can be prepared to get ready for the first night of the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fort Wilderness: Campground

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the group got there they knew it will take a long time to set up camp, but Naruto had an idea. After a few hand symbols, about twenty clones appeared. "Now gentlemen," Naruto getting his clones attention, "You know what to do, set up all the tents and dispel yourselves when it's done." "HAI!" The clones understand the true Naruto. "While the clones work," Naruto began, "Let's go swimming!"

The whole Youkai gang shivered about that. Sakura noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Well," Tsukune began, "my friends are actually monsters." "Aren't you a monster dude?" asked Kiba. "No," Tsukune answered, "I joined that school because it was my parents' idea and I did not know it was a school for monsters till' my homeroom class began during the first day of my first year at the Academy."

"So what kind of monsters are you gals?" Shikamaru asked. 'I hope this won't be troublesome,' he added in his thought.

Kurumuru began, "Succubus."

Then Yukari and Ruby (at the same time), "Witch."

Mizore spoke next, "Snow fairy."

Finally it was Moka's and Kokoa's turn: "Vampire."

"Now I understand why you guys shivered," Ino began, "it's because water is deadly to vampires, unless it has herbs in it." All the Academy students nodded their heads. "Talk about being idiotic Naruto," Sakura spoke before landing a punch on to Naruto's face, sending him into a tree disturbing some woodpeckers which resulted of Naruto running away from the birds. Ruby managed to help Naruto out of his woodpecker problem by speaking to them like the woodpeckers were like her crows.

After the whole thing settled down, everyone sat down to discuss what to do during the whole trips. "I think we should start with Hollywood Studios," Naruto suggested. "No… not a bad idea Naruto," Hinata agreed.

Mizore tilted Kiba's ear and asked, "Does Hinata have a crush on Naruto?" "Yeah," Kiba answered, "she had a crush on him during our childhood, and when he came back from a three-year trip with his sensei, she fainted when she saw him." Mizore took all that info and began formulating a plan in her head to help Naruto and Hinata become a couple.

"So we'll do Hollywood Studios first, then where to next?" Shikamaru asked. "How about EPCOT?" Ino suggested. "Why there, there barely any rides there?" Ruby pointed out. "Well," Ino began, "the EPCOT International Flower and Garden Festival is going on there right now."

"Ok," Sakura spoke up, "so the second day we got to EPCOT, but where on the third day?" "Kiba and I have the perfect idea for the third day." Then Naruto and Kiba said at the same time: "Animal Kingdom!" "I always wanted to ride a rollercoaster where we can meet a giant animal known as the yeti," Naruto blurted out. "My reason for the Animal kingdom is so we can see animals from other parts of the world," Kiba pointed out.

"Looks like Magic Kingdom is going to be for the fourth day," Yukari noticed. Naruto nodded his head, and then he realized where to go to on their fifth day. "We should go to Disney Quest for our fifth day."

"What's Disney Quest?" Ruby asked. "It's like an indoor arcade with five floors of video games and cool attraction games," Naruto answered. Everyone agreed to the suggestion Naruto brought up.

Kurumuru then made the final suggestion for the last day before they headed back to their proper place they belong in. "We should shop t Downtown Disney for our final day together." Everyone liked the succubus's idea of a good shopping trip before going home so they can bring back some souvenirs from their trip so they can show what they got from America. After that, Naruto felt that the clones were done with the camp.

The gang walked back to the campground and saw that the clones of Naruto did a great job and they need to decide who gets to sleep in which tent. There were four tents, fit for three people to sleep in. In tent one; it's going to be consisting of Naruto, Hinata, and Mizore. In tent two; it'll going to be consisting of Kurumuru, Shikamaru, and Kiba (Akamaru will sleep on top of Kiba). Tent three will be consisting of Tsukune, Moka, and Kokoa. This leaves the last tent for Ino, Yukari, and Ruby.

After the gang finished putting their bedding on top of their air mattress, they decided to check out the resort.

First stop was the trade center, which is like a convenient store, but consists of souvenirs and camp protection items (Ex: Band-Aids, bug repellent, Chap Stick). The gang looked around the central trading post, amazed at all of the stuff in the room.

After their trip to the central trading post, they decided to go the beach area and, luckily for Moka and Kokoa, the gang can't swim in the water due to high levels of bacteria causing them just looking out at the whole lake area, amazed at its beauty. Naruto then spoke up, "I heard there's a water pageant tonight, anyone interested to watch it." "But when is it?" Kurumuru asked. Naruto smiled and answered the question, "It's going to be at 8:45 tonight."

That gave Kurumuru a shiver down her spine. "You ok Kurumuru?" Kiba asked. She nodded and then explained why she shivered, "I just hate getting my blood sucked by mosquitoes." Naruto then decided to make a prank. "Well," he began, "too bad Shino isn't here, and he has a knack with bugs." Kurumuru couldn't understand why how this Shino person has a knack for bugs; she didn't ask she just ran, accidently running into a tree. Naruto cracked up for Kurumuru's blunder, causing Sakura to punch him and Naruto slammed into another tree before he got covered up in pinecones. Mizore helped Naruto up and decided to begin her plan.

"I'm going to talk to Naruto about respect to females so I'll be right back." Mizore the grabbed Naruto's hand and then dragged him off (not literarily) into the nature walk area and decided to get Naruto ready to become Hinata's boyfriend.

When they got to the nature area, Mizore let go of Naruto's hand and looked at Naruto. Naruto began to get nervous, praying that she won't freeze him. "Naruto, listen to me," Mizore stated. Naruto then got ready for a little pep talk. "I've been told that one of your female friends has a crush on you ever since childhood." Naruto narrowed down the possibilities and realized who Mizore was talking about. "Hinata has a crush on me?" He asked, to which he received a nod from Mizore. "Let's head back before everyone gets a bad feeling of what we're doing," Mizore decided. Naruto agreed to her statement and then both went back to the beach area. Naruto knew to make the move tonight during the water pageant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that Evening

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost everyone from each campground areas came out to the beach area for the pageant, and when it began everyone cheered when the lights turned on and played songs that described by what the light looks like, which included the brontosaurus appearing using an electronic version of the song "Walk the Dinosaur." Naruto sat next to Hinata, hold her hand, which made her blush. Naruto told Hinata, "I love you too," before he gave her a kiss. Hinata hugged Naruto and Mizore, who was watching the event, smiled knowing that her work was done.

When the pageant was over, the gang went back to their campsite and fell asleep, knowing that the week is going to be fun.

Me: Holy crap, this is the longest chapter I ever created over 2000 words and the next chapter will take place at the campsite and the Hollywood Studios. So remember to read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey everyone, Ajohrendt here, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, I might not get the rules of "The American Idol Experience," but I'll try to make it work. There will be seven songs, all from the list of songs that are allowed to be sung at the attraction. I don't own anything besides a new OC I created.

Theme Park Fun: Disney World

Ch. 2: Disney Hollywood Studios

XXXXXXXXXX

Campground

XXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning when Naruto stepped out of his tent to get some fresh air. When he got out of the tent, he noticed Moka already dressed for the day today. But Naruto has a nagging feeling that something was making her nervous." Hey Moka," he spoke up. Moka noticed Naruto then looked at him for a moment. "Is something bothering you?" Naruto asked. Moka then said, "I want to do a special attraction today and I'm not sure if I am up for it." "What's the attraction?" he asked. "The American Idol Experience," she answered.

"Why does it bother you?" Naruto wondered. "I want to show Tsukune that I am great at singing, but I have to sing in front of many people," she answered. "May I hear you sing?" the blond shinobi asked. Moka gave a nod and began singing.

"The smell of your skin lingers on me now you're probably on your flight back to your home town I need some shelter of my own protection, baby to be with myself and center Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you it's personal, myself and I we've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket but I've got to get a move on with my life it's time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to with you it's personal, myself and I we've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket but I've got to get a move on with my life it's time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard we'll play jacks and Uno cards I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine valentine

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to' cause I want to hold yours too we'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds

But it's time for me to go home it's getting late, dark outside I need to be with myself, and center clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you it's personal, myself and I we've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket but I've got to get a move on with my life it's time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry don't cry, don't cry, don't cry"

When Moka finished the song, she noticed that everyone was out of their tents. Moka was nervous as if they were going to laugh at her, but all she heard were clapping. She looked up at everyone and saw them clapping for her. "You were great Moka," Yukari spoke. Everyone, including Akamaru (who was barking happily), thought Moka did great. Moka then received hugs from her friends and from the shinobi as well.

Naruto then felt his stomach growl. "Before we even leave, we need to eat breakfast." Everyone chuckled and had to agree with Naruto when Kiba's and Akamaru's stomach growled. Everyone sat on the bench and began to cook bacon, eggs, toast, and some pancakes.

Everyone was eating like they never ate when the food made it to the table. After they finished, they took a bus to the front area of the resort so they can take a bus to Hollywood Studios. They waited at the bus stop, waiting for the bus, when it finally came, everyone went in there. Now they are on their way to the first park of the trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hollywood Studios

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone got off the bus, bought their tickets, and began their adventure around Hollywood Studios. When they enter the park, an announcement was announced about the American Idol Experience, Moka headed towards the audition area. Naruto decided to join in the fun, along with Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru (who got forced to do it thanks to Ino).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the audition

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone who went to the audition managed to get on the main show to see who goes to the night show for a special prize and the rest of the group already got seats for the show. Now all they need to do is to wait for the show to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A whole group of people filled the building, ready to watch the show, (Fun Fact: Before "The American Idol Experience" was in the building was at now, that building use to be for "Who Wants to be a Millionaire Play it" which has guest felt like they're in the hot seat from the game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire") and the Youkai students and shinobi are ready to see their friends sing.

"Hello everyone!" The host announced, "I hope you're ready for the great time of your life because it's show time!" That got everyone clapping and whistling showing that they are ready. "First up," The host began, "is Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone applauded for Naruto. He grabbed the mike and began singing.

"I have often dreamed

Of a far off place

Where a hero's welcome

Will be waiting for me

Where the crowds will cheer

When they see my face

And a voice keeps saying

This is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday

I can go the distance

I'll be there someday

If I can be strong

I know every mile

Will be worth my while

I will go most anywhere

To feel like I belong

Down an unknown road

To embrace my fate

Though that road may wander

It will lead me to you

And a thousand years

Would be worth the wait

It might take a lifetime

But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back

I can go the distance

And I'll stay on track

No I won't accept defeat

It's an uphill slope

But I won't lose hope

Till I go the distance

And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part

For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star

I will go the distance

I will search the world

I will face its harms

I don't care how far

I can go the distance

Till I find my hero's welcome

Waiting in your arms...

I will search the world

I will face its harms

Till I find my hero's welcome

Waiting in your arms"

When Naruto finished his song, everyone gave him a big hand. "Up next," the host announced, "is Hinata Hyuga." Hinata took a deep breath ready to sing. After breathing for a bit, she began to sing.

"Look at me,

I will never pass

For a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me

Why is my reflection someone I don't know

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am - though I tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am... inside...

When will my reflection show

Who I am... inside..."

Everyone gave a big hand to Hinata and some of the females agree that Hinata was the perfect choice for the song, by looking at her attitude and hidden beauty. "And now," the host announced, "we have Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru sighed and said "Let's get this started; I don't want to bore myself." He walked onto the stage grabbed the mike and began to sing.

"Well, life's like a road that you travel on

There's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door

Where Blues won't haunt you anymore

For the brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate

To break down the guarding gate

There's not much time left today, yea

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

All night long

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it

All night long

Through all these cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands

From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

They knock me down

And back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold

The road's so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

All night long

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it

All night long

Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

All night long (mmmm yeah)

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it

All night long

There was a distance between you and I

(between you and I)

A misunderstanding once

But now, we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold

The road's so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

All night long (all night long, yeah hey)

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it

All night long

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

All night long

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it

All night long

Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

All night long

If you're going my way, I wanna drive it

All night long

Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah"

After Shikamaru finished the song, he got a bigger applaud than Naruto. Shikamaru walked to the backstage area waiting for the voting to begin. "Now put your hands together," the host announced, "for Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba walked to the main stage area, grabbed the mike and began to sing.

"Get your motor running

Head out on the highway

Lookin' for adventure

In whatever comes our way

Yeah, darlin', gonna make it happen

Take the world in a love embrace

Fire all of your guns at once and

Explode into space

I like smoke and lightning

Heavy metal thunder

Racin' with the wind

And the feeling that I'm under

Yeah, darlin', gonna make it happen

Take the world in a love embrace

Fire all of your guns at once and

Explode into space

Like a true nature's child

We were born, born to be wild

We can climb so high

I never wanna die

Born to be wild

Born to be wild

Get your motor running

Head out on the highway

Lookin' for adventure

In whatever comes our way

Yeah, darlin', gonna make it happen

Take the world in a love embrace

Fire all of your guns at once and

Explode into space

Like a true nature's child

We were born, born to be wild

We can climb so high

I never wanna die

Born to be wild

Born to be wild"

After he finished, Kiba received a great amount of cheer. He went backstage and the host came out with the final contestant. "Next," he began, "give it up for Rodger Snags." Rodger took the mike and began to sing his song choice.

"Everybody's always talking at me

Everybody's trying to get in my head

I wanna listen to my own heart talking

I need to count on myself instead

Did you ever

Lose yourself to get what you want?

Did you ever

Get on a ride, then wanna get off?

Did you ever push away the ones

You should've held close?

Did you ever let go?

Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am

I'll give it all I got, that is my plan

Will I find what I lost? You know you can

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

(Bet on me)

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around, today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?

Should I question every move I make?

With all I've lost, my heart is breaking

I don't wanna make the same mistake

Did you ever

Doubt your dream will ever come true?

Did you ever

Blame the world and never blame you?

I will never

Try to live a lie again

I don't wanna win this game

If I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am

(Who I am)

I'll give it all I got, that is my plan

(That's my plan)

Will I find what I lost? You know you can

(You know you can)

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

(Bet on me)

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around, today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

Hold up, give me room to think

Bring it on down

Gotta work on my swing

Gotta do my own thing, hold up

It's no good at all to see yourself

And not recognize your face

Out on my own, it's such a scary place

The answers are all inside of me

All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop

Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot

That's who I am, that is my plan

Will I end up on top?

You can bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on it, bet on it

Bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around, today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it"

Rodger got a major applaud after he finished singing. "Lastly," the host announced, "give it up to Moka Akashiya." Moka walked up to the stage grabbed the mike and began to sing, even though she was nervous.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove, treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you'd think

Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

(You want thingamabobs? I've got 20)

But who cares? No big deal

I want more, I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see wanna see 'em dancing

Walking around on those

(What do you call 'em? Oh, feet)

Flipping your fins you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumping, dancing

Strolling along down a

(What's that word again?)

Street

Up where they walk, up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wandering free

Wish I could be part of that world

What would I give if I could live

Out of these waters?

What would I pay to spend a day

Warm on the sand?

Bet'cha on land, they understand

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters

Bright young women, sick of swimming

Ready to stand and ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions

And get some answers

What's a fire and why does it

(What's the word?)

Burn, when's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

To explore that shore up above?

Out of the sea

Wish I could be part of that world"

Everyone gave Moka a big hand, and then the other contestants came out ready for the voting. "Now folks," the host began, "With the devices in front of you will help decide the winner, you may vote now." Everyone in the audience grabbed the device and began voting.

One minute later, all the votes were and the host is about to announce the winner. "The winner of this show is," the host opened the envelope and announced, "Rodger Snags!" Everyone gave a big hand to Rodger. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba gave Rodger handshakes to show good sportsmanship, while Hinata and Moka gave Rodger a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the American Idol building

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any ideas what to ride first?" Naruto asked. "How about Toy Story Mania?" Kokoa asked. Everyone thought that was a good idea and went to the attraction (Fun Fact: Toy Story Mania is not only located at Hollywood Studios, there's one in Disneyland California Adventure). When they got to the vehicle, they learned that it was going to be a shooting game ride. With their cannons attached to the vehicle, the whole group decided to battle each other for the whole group.

After they were finished, it was a tie between Ino and Kiba both having 21,200 points. The person with the least amount of points was Shikamaru with 300 points. "Man," Naruto began, "that was a blast, but not as a blast for the attraction over on the left side of the park." "You mean Star Tours?" Yukari asked. Naruto nodded. "I heard that they updated the ride and it's in 3-D," Tsukune informed the others. Then everyone went to star tours and continued their day at Hollywood Studios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nighttime (Campground)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long day at Hollywood Studios, the whole group was eating dinner, which was hamburgers, and decided to roast marshmallows at the campfire near the central trading post and a theater (It's an outside theater where they have benches and steel seats that were in rows going up but it only have three columns). The whole group roasted a good amount of marshmallows, then they decided to watch the movie then head off to bed for their next park adventure.

Me: WHOA! OVER 3,000 WORDS! This is a major achievement. Remember to Read and Review.


	3. EPCOT, New Friends, and a Rescue

Me: Hello folks, Ajohrendt here at the author room. Sorry I haven't been on for a while, I barely had any ideas for the next two chapters, then I thought, 'why don't I add guest characters and add some people from real life to hang out with the Naruto and Rosario gang?'

Naruto: Hey Ajohrendt, when are you going to continue Fanfiction Idol?

Me: Well Naruto, I continue it when I find good songs, don't forget the last chapter of this story had a couple of songs in it.

Naruto: Oh yeah.

Me: I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, or the guest characters for this chapter. But I do own the people from real life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theme Park Fun: Walt Disney World

Chapter 3: Heartless Attack on EPCOT

Meet Andrew and Austin, New Friends and New Tent Mates

Return to the Studios for 'Fantasmic!'

Meet Moka's and Kokoa's Family

(A/N: Andrew is not the O.C. Andrew, he's me and Austin is my half-cousin, I'll explain later in this chapter.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fort Wilderness Campground

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto got out of bed this morning, he saw Ino ready for the group's day at EPCOT. Naruto grinned, knowing that Ino was ready for the flower and garden festival there, considering her family owns a flower store and he remembered that when Sakura was little, Ino used a special type of flower that poisonous roots to frighten off a bully who was making fun of her forehead. "Morning Ino!" Naruto called out. Ino gasped and almost threw a kunai knife at Naruto till she realized it was him.

"Naruto, don't scare me like that!" Ino snapped at him. Naruto chuckled embarrassed. "Sorry about that Ino, I'm just surprised to see you awake." Ino grinned at the knuckleheaded shinobi. "It's ok Naruto."

After everyone woke up, they ate breakfast, which consists of French toast, eggs, and bacon. Everyone had a third serving, even Yukari and Kokoa. After breakfast, everyone decided to take a shower, except for Moka and Kokoa, they have their own way to get clean but no one knows how those two get clean. Then the group head to the bus stop and started heading to EPCOT, not knowing what's going to happen

XXXXXX

EPCOT

XXXXXX

The whole group entered the park and looked up at the main icon of EPCOT, a giant building that's shaped like a golf ball, which is home to the most popular attraction of EPCOT: Spaceship Earth. Tsukune went to get a map, but what the group did not know was that they were being followed by dark, shadowy characters. Naruto was the first to sense the creatures and threw a kunai at one of them, destroying it.

Everyone turned around and saw the creatures. "What the hell are those things?!" Naruto exclaimed. Before anyone knew it the creatures were destroyed by two people wielding key-like objects. One person hair silver hair while the other had brown, spiky hair. Everyone was surprised by the two people destroying the shadow creatures.

"Those were heartless." Everyone gasped at the silver haired kid's answer. "So what are these heartless?" Sakura asked. Before the silver haired kid could answer, the brown haired kid decided to answer. "Let me answer this Riku," he began, "Before I could answer that question, let me introduce ourselves. My name's Sora and my friend here is Riku. Heartless are creatures without hearts, the only way they could appear if someone with a strong heart, either good or bad, loses it. But there are two types of heartless. The shadows, like the ones we just defeated, and the symbol heartless, which are heartless that contains stolen hearts. Only the keyblade," Sora holds up his weapon, the keyblade, "can defeat them. When a symbol heartless loses the heart, it's released into the air into a place called Kingdom Hearts, which is a heart shaped moon full of released hearts, there this organization, Organization XIII, plans to use the released hearts to form a powerful keyblade that can destroy everything. The only reason why we fight these heartless is because we don't want any innocent lives lost. By the way, have any of you seen any people in black clothing that have hoods?"

Everyone started to think about the question then Naruto remembered something. "I saw a woman that has the same description of clothing, she had blond hair and two of the hair strands look like antennas." Sora and Riku gasped. "Laraxene," Sora mumbled. Then out of nowhere everyone heard giggling. They turned around and saw the woman that fitted Naruto's description. "Looks like I have to introduce myself to you fools." She flipped her hair back before she continued. "I'm number XII of Organization XIII, Laraxene." She grinned before she striked at Naruto only to be blocked by his kunai blade. He grinned. "So you use kunai blades? So you're probably a shinobi so take this!" Naruto then began making an energy sphere. "RASENGAN!" HE slammed the energy sphere into number XII sending her into a wall. She growled at the blond shinobi. You have made a foe; I'll make sure I will destroy you!" Laraxene then disappeared and everyone turned around and saw a couple of hearts head into the skies. Sora and Riku then turned to the group. "We'll take care of her, you guys and girls have a good day." Then they both disappeared. The whole group looked at each other till they saw Tsukune heading back to the group. "Guys, I got a map." He looked at the group. "Uh, what happened?" "It was nothing, nothing to worry about." Ruby reassured him. Tsukune shrugged, accepting the lie. Shikamaru then whispered to Sakura, "That girl was troublesome." Sakura agreed with him. The group then began going to the world showcase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Italy section of the world showcase

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto was posing for a photo in front of a statue. Hinata and Kurumuru giggled when he returned and Naruto didn't understand till he felt something missing till he felt his forehead, He was missing his headband. He turned around and saw that the statue was wearing it. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK; MY SENSEI GAVE THAT TO ME!" He yelled at the statue. He tried to reach for it but the statue backed up. Naruto stood there confused, knowing that statues can't move. He tried to get it but gave up. He just stood there, arms crossed. Before he knew it, the statue gave his headband back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto grinned at the statue, "Thanks." The statue bowed to him. Then Naruto returned to the group and noticed that they were talking to two males.

"Naruto!" Yukari called out, "We would like you to meet our new friends, Johrendt Andrew and Conley Austin, but since we're in America, their names are Andrew Johrendt and Austin Conley. Their half-cousins." Naruto was confused. "How's that possible?" Naruto wondered. "I'll explain," the one known as Andrew began, (A/N: Now here's why me and Austin are half-cousins) "Before I was born, my mom was married to a guy named Patrick, they had a happy life together. When he learned that she was pregnant with me, he left saying that he wasn't ready to raise a child. He left my mom and when I was born she had to care for me with the help of her parents, my grandparents. After a couple of months, she met a man named Brian Conley and decided to get married. I looked up to him ever since I could talk, thinking he was my real father till I was 13 when I saw a photo of Patrick then my mom told me about him then I felt like I gained something then I realized what it was I gained, depression. Now for most of my life I feel like he's looking for me, soon, I might go look for him and try to tell me the true reason he left."

Naruto grinned and remembered about his parents leaving him in the capable hands of the third Hokage, they left him so they can protect Konaha from Kyubbi, the nine-tail demon fox. So he and Andrew had the same feelings for their parent, hurt, for not being there for them. Then Naruto got an idea. "Hey Andrew, Austin, why don't you join us on the rest of our vacation?" He asked. Andrew and Austin began to think about it till they saw Kurumuru's, Ruby's, Yukari's, Kokoa's and Mizore's pleading faces. Then Andrew and Austin agreed. "Alright," Austin began, "We'll join you." "Hold up," Shikamaru spoke up, "how are they going to fit in the tents?" Everyone realized what he was talking about (except for Andrew and Austin), the tents holds three people till Yukari and Ruby got an idea, and both witches confirmed their ideas. Then Ruby spoke, "Why don't we extend two of the tents so it can fit four people?"

Everyone thought it was a good idea but which two tents are going to extend and who's going to sleep with whom? Tsukune then spoke up, "Why don't we mix up who gets what tent so everyone will be happy with their tent mates?" Naruto and Andrew smiled at him. "Good idea dude," Andrew complimented. Tsukune smiled back at his new friend. "Hey Andrew," Austin spoke up, "Take my photo with the statue." Naruto got a little nervous and thought that the statue might take Austin's shirt. Austin stood in front of the statue and Andrew pulled out a device that no one, besides Andrew, Austin, and Tsukune, knew what it was. "Uh, Andrew," Mizore spoke up, "What's that?" She pointed at the device. "This is a Nintendo DSi XL, this device can play Nintendo DS games and also records sound and also takes photos," Andrew answered. When he turned around he saw Austin face to face with the statue, literally with her face close to his. Everyone chuckled, even Shikamaru (Akamaru snickered), and Andrew took the photo. "This is going to be great on Facebook," Andrew said. He putted the DSi away and managed to get Austin out of the statue grasp. Naruto was still confused with the moving statue. Andrew noticed his curiosity then answer to his curiosity. "Naruto," Andrew begun, "this is the Italy section of the world showcase, and in the real Italy, there are real living statues but they're actually people, with special makeup that makes him or her look like actual statues." Naruto nodded in understanding. Then the whole group realized that someone is missing. "Hey, where's Ino?" Austin wondered. Sakura then chuckled. "She's probably at the Japan section looking at the flowers there. Then the whole group went to the Japan section to find their flower-loving friend.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Japan section

XXXXXXXXXXX

The group found Ino looking at great Sakuras, A.K.A. Cherry Blossoms, till Andrew tapped her on the shoulder. But instead what she did with Naruto during the morning, she just turned and jumped at the sight of Andrew. "Andrew," she began, "Don't scare me like that." Andrew chuckled embarrassed. "Sorry," he apologized. "So what part of the world showcase are we at again?" Yukari asked. "If I remembered correctly, we're in the Japan section," Naruto answered. "Then are those mangas about us?" Yukari asked while pointing at something.

Everyone turned to where she was pointing at and saw a store sell mangas like Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, Dragonball Z, and Bleach. The Konaha gang and the Rosario gang gasped at the sight of the mangas. Andrew and Austin knew that was going to happen sooner or later. "You knew?" Andrew and Austin turned and saw Mizore behind them. Austin stepped back but Andrew knew that was coming and he nodded at the snow woman. Mizore understood what was going on, so was Andrew so he decided to tell the rest of the group. "You guys are in another universe," Andrew told them, "both of your homes are connected but when you guys got to Orlando, you guys did come here from Orlando when you got here right?" Everyone nodded then Andrew continued, "When you guys made it to Orlando, you guys might've passed some sort of barrier that separated our universes that made you come here. I still hope we can still be friends." "I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!" Everyone turned and saw Naruto smiling a big smile. Everyone smiled at the blond male shinobi then they turned back to Andrew and Austin. "Sure we can still be friends," Kiba began, "It sounds cool to make a new friend from a different universe." Everyone nodded. Mizore then hugged Andrew but Kurumuru gave Andrew a kiss on the cheek. Then out of nowhere, both females began arguing over Andrew. Moka sighed at the sight of the scene, knowing this same thing happened when they fought over Tsukune back at Youkai Academy, with Yukari and Ruby. While the fighting was going on Yukari and Kokoa was fighting over Austin after they kissed him on one side of each cheek. Ruby can't believe she saw her fellow witch friend fighting over someone with a vampire. Andrew was getting tired of this and Naruto noticed then hendged himself to look like Andrew but it failed since Mizore and Kurumuru kept holding onto him. Yukari was the second to notice so she summoned two frying pans and both pans landed on the bickering women. Austin then saw what she did. "Thanks for helping my half-cousin out," Austin told the young witch. "That situation was troublesome," Shikamaru spoke up. Andrew nodded. "Yeah, very troublesome," Andrew agreed. Shikamaru then smiled at Andrew, "I have a feeling we might be good friends." Naruto was back to his old self then turned to the group. "Should we head back to the campgrounds now?" he asked. Everyone nodded and they all knew who were going to sleep in the 3-person tents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fort Wilderness Campgrounds

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone manage to get to their campgrounds and Yukari and Ruby managed to extend two tents to two four person tents. They knew who were getting the two three person tents. In the first three person tent, it's consisted of Mizore, Kurumuru, and Andrew. While in the other, it will have Yukari, Kokoa, and Austin. The first four person tent will have Naruto, Hinata, Tsukune, and Moka while the other four person tent will contain Ruby, Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru. But they realized that Kiba didn't have a tent. "It's ok guys, I don't mind sleeping outside, I feel like I'm in my nature, right Akamaru?" Kiba spoke and asked his companion. But Akamaru whimpered. Andrew then got an idea. "Why don't Akamaru sleep with me, Mizore and Kurumuru?" Andrew asked. Akamaru barked and jumped into Andrew's arms as agreeing to the idea. Kiba grinned at the guy holding his companion. "Ok," he said, "Akamaru will keep you company if you three, you know." Kiba then grinned pervishly. But that grinned faded after Sakura, Ino, and Moka punched him. He got extra punishment from Yukari and Ruby with Yukari dropping metal pots onto his head and sent the same woodpecker that attacked Naruto the first day there after him. Andrew, Naruto, Austin, Mizore, Kokoa, and even Shikamaru were laughing at Kiba's demise with the bird. Andrew then remembered something. "Have you guys seen Fantasmic yet?" Everyone shook their heads. "Then let's head to Hollywood Studios now." Everyone then followed Andrew, including Kiba, after he got rid of the bird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hollywood Studios Fantasmic! Area

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Everyone managed to find a seat and waited for the show to start. When the lights died down, everyone knew it was show time. After the introduction to the show was announced the show officially begun. In the middle of the show the Wicked Queen (From Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) showed up and asked her magic mirror who was the fairest one of all, but her mirror, which was appeared in the mist screen said that the three princesses who appeared before her (Ariel, Belle, and Snow White) were fairer than her. She was furious and asked why they were fairer than her. The mirror then explained about Mickey's imagination which got her even more furious and turned into her hag form and then summoned some of the great Disney villains from the past like Scar, Cruella da Ville, Judge Claude Frollo, Ursula, and Jafar (From [In order of villains listed] The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Little Mermaid, and Aladdin). When Jafar appeared he spoke, "Let's see how snake-like I can be!" After the mist screen was turned off, we all see Jafar, in his snake form. Mickey found a magic lamp thinking it will grant him a wish, but it turned snake Jafar into genie Jafar and freed Hades (From Hercules) and then, he summoned Chernabog (From the Night on Bald Mountain section on Fantasia) which was shown on the mist screen. After the mist screen died down, we see Mickey facing the most feared Disney Villain of all time Maleficent (From Sleeping Beauty) and after chanting a couple of words, the mist screen comes back up showing her turning into her dragon form. When the screen died down, the whole group, including the two vampires gasped what the saw, a giant dragon that can breathe fire. They saw Mickey near a sword but before he could pull it out, Maleficent breathed fire around the stage area. Mickey managed to pull the sword out and announced to the dragon: "You think you're so powerful, well you are, but this is my dream!" Mickey then fire a powerful energy wave at Maleficent bringing her down along with the other villains began to disappeared, as shown on the mist screen, and then everything went dark. "HEY!" Naruto exclaimed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LIGHTS!?" After a couple of seconds of darkness, Tinker Bell, the Disney spokes fairy, began lighting up the area revealing a steamboat coming in front of the audience, revealing the Steamboat Willie Mickey carrying some famous Disney characters on it. After the steamboat disappeared, the regular Mickey appeared and asked the audience, "Some imagination huh?"

Everyone left the seats and started saying what they liked about the show, but they all agreed that the final battle was the best part of the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Fort Wilderness Campground (The pool near the Central Trade Center)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The group decided to do a night swim while Moka and Kokoa decided to lay on lying chairs when they were joined by two familiar people. Andrew then noticed them, along with Tsukune, who was showing fear in his eyes. Andrew got out of the pool and head over to Moka, Kokoa, and the two females. "Hey!" Andrew called out, "Who are you?" The two females turned around and Andrew got realization in his eyes. "You two are Kahilua Akashiya and Akua Shuzen, but where you two are from, you're Akashiya Kahilua and Shuzen Akua." Akua then smiled at him then walked up to him. Andrew got nervous and backed up until he got to the side where the pool is. Akua gave him another smile before pushing him in. Andrew landed in the pool back-first. When he got above water he was rubbing his back. "OW!" He yelled out, "That hurt worse than a belly flop. " Both Akua and Kahilua laughed at his child-like manner. Mizore then swam over to Andrew and helped relieve the pain. Andrew then got up to the vampires' sisters. When Akua walked up to him Mizore, Austin, Kurumuru, Kokoa, Ruby, and Tsukune were worried that he'll back up again but they were surprised that he stood his ground. Even Akua were surprised, when she got close, she noticed that Andrew was glaring at her. Akua giggled then backed up then returned to Kahilua and whispered something to her.

Both girls smiled then Kahilua began to speak. "What's your name?" She asked Andrew. He continued his glare. "What's it to you?" All Kahilua did was grin. Andrew gave up and sighed. "It's Andrew," he answered, "Andrew Johrendt, but where you're from its Johrendt Andrew." Akua then nodded. "I knew it," she began, "I thought there was barely any Johrendts left in this world." Austin overheard and joined his half-cousin's side. "How do you two know about the Johrendt family?" He asked the two older vampire females. Moka then asked a question. Do you know a man named John Johrendt?" She then covered her mouth knowing that she didn't want to get involved. Austin gasped but Andrew stood there surprised. "He's my grandfather." (A/N John Johrendt is the name of my grandfather from my mom's side of the family, he's currently living with me, my mom, my sisters, and my dog) Andrew answered. The whole Rosario gang gasped. But Andrew snapped, "What do you know of the Johrendts?! I know my grandfather is from Transylvania, but how do you even know of the Johrendt family?" Kurumuru went up to him to try to calm him down, but she failed. Akua then spoke. "Since you're the last Johrendt born, you have to come with us." Everyone gasped but Kokoa and Moka stood in front of him. "You're not taking him anywhere," Moka objected. Kokoa agreed with her sister. Then Naruto came out and joined besides Moka, and everyone soon followed. Then Kahilua decided to speak out. "We need Andrew to help resurrect father." Everyone gasped, even the Konaha gang along with Austin and Andrew. But then Andrew got an idea. "Why don't you bring your father here?" he asked. Everyone turned to him, shocked at the idea. Akua smiled and putted down the body of Lord Akashiya. Andrew looked at the body. Then he looked Akua and Kahilua. "What must I do?" he asked. "We need some of your blood to revive him, Johrendts have special blood that can help revive dead people, only a drop can do it," Kahilua answered. Andrew nodded but there was one problem. "How do we get a drop of blood out?" He asked. Naruto then walked up holding a kunai blade. Andrew noticed and held out his arm. Naruto then gave him a cut on the arm causing some blood to come out. Austin was about to faint but Yukari caught him before he hit the ground. Andrew put his cut arm over the mouth of Lord Akashiya, letting a drop in.

After a moment, the male vampire coughed then sat up. Everyone stepped back, except for Moka, Kokoa, Akua, and Kahilua, seeing the vampire lord. Lord Akashiya looked at his daughters then at the rest of the groups, till he saw Andrew. He stood and walked to Andrew, everyone stood back, but Andrew found some courage and faced the vampire lord. Then he began to speak to Andrew, "You have Johrendt blood, correct?" Andrew nodded. "And you are the latest Johrendt?" Andrew nodded again. Lord Akashiya then smiled at him. "My boy," The vampire lord began, putting his hand on Andrew's shoulder. The entire vampire sibling gasped, seeing that their father didn't kill him after putting his hand on the human's shoulder. "I would like to teach you what your family blood knows. But I will teach you after this vacation is over." Andrew looked at the gang and then at his half-cousin. After some consideration, Andrew then responded. "Alright," Andrew began, "I'll go, but first I have to take my half-cousin home and then tell my mom that I got a job out of country." Everyone gasped, except for Akua and Kahilua, who just grinned. "But I have one request," Andrew spoke up. That caught everyone's attention. "Then speak," Lord Akashiya answered. "I would like your oldest daughters, Akua and Kahilua," both said vampires began smiling at each other, until they heard Andrew say: "to stay away from me and try not to do anything sexual to me or anything harmful for my health." That got both of them to cry anime tears. Both Kurumuru and Mizore sighed in relief. "I agree to your terms," Lord Akashiya agreed and holds out his hand and Andrew shook it. But Shikamaru spoke up, "How are those terms going to live up?" "Yeah? Those two don't look trustworthy?" Kiba asked the vampire lord. Before the vampire lord could answer a feminine voice answered the question. "I'll make sure they follow the terms." Everyone turned around and saw a female walking up to Lord Akashiya, all of the Rosario gang gasped, along with Andrew, Kahilua, and Akua. Andrew realized who she was. "You're Lady Akashiya, mother of Kahilua and Moka." Lady Akashiya smiled at him. "You've been paying attention to the fanfictions huh?" She asked Andrew. Andrew gasped, knowing that no one was supposed to know about that. Lady Akashiya giggled. "I guess I let the cat out of the bag, but I'll make sure that Akua and Kahilua keep out of your pants." Andrew blushed but nodded.

After that all of Moka's and Kokoa's family then disappeared. "That was a strange family reunion," Ruby stated. Everyone decided to head to bed to get ready for the next day for their next park: Animal Kingdom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP!

Mizore and Kurumuru: *enters and shakes me to my senses*

Mizore: What's wrong?

Me: This chapter has the greatest amount of words I have ever used! Over 4000 words!

Kurumuru: That's a major achievement!

Me: Yeah, also I'm going to make a One-shot lemon story that takes place between this chapter and the next so please stay tuned and remember to read and review. So do do do do do put this story in your favorites and I'll see you next time. Ajohrendt out. HUH! *leans out of camera's view*

Mizore: Did you take that from Tobuscus?

Me: Yes and I give him credit for that and if you're reading this Toby, I love all of your Literal videos and walkthrough of Happy Wheels.


	4. Animal Kingdom and Request(Musical Chap)

Me: Hello Once Again Audience!

Kurumuru: (Bonks my head) STOP DOING TOBUSCUS REFRENCES!

Naruto: Kurumuru is right Andrew

Me: (Rubs my head) sure call me by my real name shesh. Anyway folks, the guest characters from this chapter are from the last segment of the great Disney musical: Fantasia 2000.

Naruto: Cool, for folks who don't understand the Fantasia series, these series are composed of mini musical segments my favorite, along with Andrew, is Night on Bald Mountain from the original Fantasia starring a powerful demon, Chernabog, but my friend inside me is a bit stronger (Rubs his stomach).

Me: As always I don't own the guest characters.

Naruto: Or from my series.

Kurumuru: Nor mine either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theme Park Fun: Walt Disney World

Chapter 4

A Rescue Mission and Firebird at Animal Kingdom

Fun at Animal Kingdom

And

A Surprise

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

Campgrounds

XXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew and Naruto were the first to wake up and decided to take an early morning swim before they went to Animal Kingdom (Fun Fact: Animal Kingdom is the first theme park to act like a zoo, due to them preserving animals from different parts of the world). What they don't know was someone was following them. "Why is that cutie hanging out with that shinobi?" The figure wondered. This person was a female, with a nice curve and happened to have a Sunagakure headband on head and also carrying a giant fan on her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Pool near the CTC (Central Trading Center)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Naruto and Andrew were enjoying the waterslide since they were the only ones there this morning and Naruto saw someone familiar heading their way. Andrew looked at where his shinobi friend was looking and recognized who was coming to their location. "TEMARI!" They said in perfect sync. The person, now recognized as Temari, smirked at them and both males walked up to her and Naruto asked her: "What the hell are you doing here?" Then Andrew asked: "Aren't you supposed to be helping out Garra back in Suna?" He then covered his mouth; knowing that he wasn't supposed to know about anything from Naruto's world. Naruto went wide-eyed when he asked the question to the Suna Kunoichi.

All Temari did was smirked at the two males. After a few moments of silence, it was broken by a loud voice. "ANDREW! WHERE ARE YOU CUTIE?" That voice came from Kurumuru before she got hit on the head with a frying pan. Naruto and Andrew chuckled at the succubus's unfortunate demise. Temari looked at Andrew before walking up to him. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked frustrated that she hasn't said a single word till' Naruto sensed that Temari wasn't Temari. "Get down!" Naruto shouted before he tackled Andrew before he got stabbed by blue and yellow colored kunai. Andrew realized who it was. "Lar… Laraxene!" Andrew stammered. Laraxene took off her disguise revealing herself and smirked at Naruto and Andrew. Andrew and Naruto stand before Naruto rushed at her but she managed to put him down. Andrew stood there, shocked that one of his favorite video game villain was standing there and scared of what she's going to do with him. Laraxene walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek. Before she could do anything, and ice kunai got between her and Andrew. Both turned and saw Mizore. "Mizore! Give me a hand here! Please!" Before Mizore could do anything, Laraxene grabbed Andrew and opened a portal. "If you want to find him, go to the Tree of Life at Animal Kingdom. I'll be waiting." She said before her and Andrew (By force) entered the portal.

Mizore stood there, not believing that she didn't do anything to stop Laraxene from taking Andrew. Everyone else arrived at the scene and saw Naruto knocked out along with Mizore crying into her knees. Austin looked around. "Have you guys seen Andrew?" He asked. Everyone, but Naruto and Mizore, shook their heads. When she heard the question, Mizore cried even harder. 'A girl crying after an awkward question, troublesome,' Shikamaru thought. Kiba then approached Mizore. "You know what happened to him?" he asked her. "SHE TOOK HIM!" She shouted. Everyone stood there flabbergasted. "Who took him?" Hinata asked while she was tending to Naruto with help from Sakura. "That Organization XIII member! The one who wield those lightning kunai blades!" Everyone stood there shocked that Laraxene could do such a thing and Austin was furious. "WHERE IS HE?!" He asked the snow woman. Kurumuru, Sakura, Kiba, Tsukune, and even Shikamaru were shocked at Austin's anger.

"She said that she'll be at the Tree of Life. What is the Tree of Life anyway?" Mizore answered and asked. "It's the main icon of Animal Kingdom. Let's go." Austin answered before heading to the bus stop to get to the main bus stop to get to Animal Kingdom. Everyone stood there till Naruto, who was healed followed then everyone soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Animal Kingdom Tree of Life

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laraxene was rubbing Andrew while he was blushing up a storm and was lucky that his nose wasn't bleeding. "What do you want with me?" He asked the lightning user. All she did was smirked before pecking him on the cheek. "What do you think? I just want you." She told him. Andrew growled. "I thought you want me to join Organization XIII? Oh wait shouldn't it be Organization XI since Roxas and Axel left?" He smirked after asking the second question. All she did was smirk at him before answering, "You're a smart boy aren't you?" "Well, I did graduate from the class of 2012," he answered, "but why did you disguise yourself as one of Naruto's friend?" "So I can get close to you," Laraxene answered before giving a hug. 'For a villain,' he thought, 'she's kind of cute. Wait, am I falling for a villain? I hope so. Come guys, HELP!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Tree of Life

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stared and marveled at all the animals etched into the bark of the tree. Austin looked up at the top of the tree and saw that Andrew was tied up. Then he asked the succubus: "Mind flying us up there?" She looked at where her friend was looking at and saw her true destined one tied up and nodded before she managed to get everyone to the tree. When they landed, Laraxene was shocked to see they managed to make it to the tree without any problem. "Let my half-cousin go you whore!" Austin yelled before out of nowhere two familiar figures appeared in front of them. Andrew and Austin gasped along with their new friends. "It's Sora and Riku!" They all shouted. Laraxene growled. I'll get Andrew, believe me!" She yelled before running through the dark portal. "Hey!" Naruto complained, "That's my thing!" Everyone chuckled before the whole tree shook. To everyone's surprise, Sora and Riku disappeared. "My guess they have business elsewhere but what made the tree shake and let me out!" Kurumuru freed the complaining Andrew and they looked out and saw a giant bird on fire and Andrew and Austin gasped, knowing what the thing was. Tsukune, out of fear, pulled off Moka's Rosario then she turned into her inner form. All the shinobi along with Andrew and Austin were surprised to see a real vampire. Inner Moka looked at her other side's new friends till she laid her eyes on Andrew. She walked toward him till the tree shook again. "We got to get out of here before Firebird burns this tree!" Andrew announced. Everyone, except Austin, wondered who this 'Firebird' is until a portal opened and they appeared in front of the tree and saw it burst into flames. "NO!" Andrew cried before rushing at the bird. Everyone gasped. Before anyone tried to get to Andrew, Moka stopped them knowing what the Johrendt bloodline can do.

Andrew jumped toward the bird and went through and after he passed through, the bird stood there then exploded setting almost everything, except the stores, restaurants, and attractions. Andrew then appeared besides the group, not believing what happened. Naruto was surprised along with his fellow shinobi. Shikamaru grabbed his shoulders. "How did you do that?" he asked. Moka answered for the lazy genius. "It was part of his Johrendt bloodline. He can survive burns and managed to destroy an enemy by jumping through them, no matter if they're living or not." While that was going on Mizore was thinking of a way to apologize to Andrew until she saw him walk towards him. "Andrew I…" she began before she was kissed by him. "If you're sorry it's ok. I forgive you." Andrew told her. Mizore began to form tears then embraced him then he returned. After that Austin walked to him and they high fived each other then began to sing.

Both: Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began.

Austin: We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!

Both: You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!

Austin: Together Makin' History!

Both: This Is Our Town, And I'm Tellin' You All,

The Boys Are Back!

Gonna Do It Again!

Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!

The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!

Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!

The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Austin: Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time! Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!

Both: We Can Rock, We Can Shock, When We Like.

Austin: Tonight We're Gonna All Out! I Think It's Time To Show How To Be A Superhero!

Both: This Is Our Town, And I'm Tellin' You All!

The Boys Are Back!

Gonna Do It Again!

Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!

The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!

Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!

The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Andrew: Here To Change The World!

Both: To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones Who Make The Rules! The Boy Are Back!

Andrew: No Need To Worry, Cause

Both: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!

Austin: Look Out Now!

Both: The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again!

Austin: And We Made It Look Good!

Both: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!

Everyone applauded to their performance. Even Moka applauded for their performance. Andrew then smiled. "I hope we don't run into one of the craziest kings of the jungle," he stated. Naruto then asked: "Who?" "I'll answer," he began, "In song!"

Andrew: George! George! George of the Jungle Strong as He can be.

(AHHH! AHHH!) Watch out for that tree! (OOO!)

George! George! George of the Jungle living life as a spree

(AHHH! AHHH!) Watch out for that tree! (OOO!)

When he gets in a scrape

He makes his escape with an ape named Ape

Then away he'll schlep with his elephant Shep

While Fella and Ursula stay in step

Well… George! George! George of the Jungle

Friend to you and me

(AHHH! AHHH!) Watch out for that tree!

Watch out for that (AHHH! OOO!) TREE!

George! George! George of the jungle!

Friend to you and me!

Everyone enjoyed the song. Then after a few laughs they began their journey, after Moka turned back to her calmer side. And their first stop was Dino Land U.S.A. The whole gang decided to go to the main attraction of this part of the park, Dinosaur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinosaur attraction building

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was amazed at all the artifacts in the queue area; even Shikamaru thought it was interesting. Then they arrived at the pre-show area. The first part of the pre-show was basically explaining what the ride was supposed to be, a tour in the prehistoric age to look at some of the dinosaurs that lived there before the terrible disaster of a meteor destroying all the dinosaurs. Then the screen flickered and the gang saw a puppet dinosaur, but Naruto was the only one who yelped at the puppet. Everyone, besides Mizore and Shikamaru chuckled at his surprised face. Then the screen zoomed out and they saw a man who was named Dr. Seeker then told the guest and the group what the whole was about, a quest to bring back an Iguanadon before the meteor strike the area wiping out all the dinosaurs. Dr. Marsh, the woman from the first part of the pre-show reminded Dr. Seeker that they don't want to endanger the guests' lives. Dr. Seeker tricked his assistant the he said he locked into the original tour destination and when she left, he turned it back to his desired destination. After that everyone head to the main ride.

Everyone managed to get a seat since the vehicle held four people and had four rows. Naruto, Hinata, Tsukune, and Moka had Row one. Mizore, Andrew, Kurumuru, and Ruby got Row two. Kokoa, Austin, Yukari, and Kiba got Row three. That left Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino in the last row. Then the vehicle began to move and before they reached the time machine that will send them back, Dr. Seeker's voice came from the intercom. "Remember the mission, you go in, grab the dino and get back safely. Good luck." Then the Time Rover rolled through the time machine and was sent back to where they're supposed to be. "Alright, let's find our dino," Dr. Seeker's voice came from a speaker before they ran into their first dino. "Computer," Dr. Seeker ordered, "Analyze." "Styracosarus" the computer replied. And the ride continued till' they reached the final encounter with the fierce Carnotarus. They managed to get away and learned, happily that the Iguanadon came back with them and everyone exited the ride.

"That ride was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, "I can't believe we walked walk amongst Dinosaurs and if I remember correctly there was a song about it." He then began to sing.

Naruto: Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka lacko boom boom Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka lacko boom boom

Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka lacko boom boom Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka lacko boom boom

Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka lacko boom boom Boom boom acka lacka lacka boomBoom boom acka lacko boom boom

It was a night like this forty million years ago I lit a cigarette, picked up a monkey, start to go The sun was spitting fire, the sky was blue as ice I felt a little tired, so I watched 'Miami Vice'

I walked a dinosaur, I walked a dinosaur

Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur

Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur

Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka lacko boom boom Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka lacko boom boom

I met you in a cave, you were painting buffalo I said I'd be your slave, follow wherever you go That night we split a rattlesnake and danced beneath the stars You fell asleep, I stayed awake and watched the passing cars

I walked a dinosaur, I walked a dinosaur

Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur

Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur

One night I dreamed of New York You and I roasting blue pork In the Statue of Liberty's torch

Elvis landed in a rocket, rocket, rocket ship Healed a couple of leapers and disappeared But where was his beard

A shadow from the sky, much too big to be a bird A screaming, crashing noise louder than I've ever heard It looked like two big silver trees that somehow learned to soar Suddenly a summer breeze and a mighty lion's roar

I killed a dinosaur, I killed a dinosaur

Open the door, get on the floor Everybody kill the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody kill the dinosaur

Open the door, get on the floor Everybody kill the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody kill the dinosaur

Open the door, get on the floor Everybody kill the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody kill the dinosaur

Open the door, get on the floor Everybody kill the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody kill the dinosaur

Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka lacko boom boom Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka lacko boom boom

Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka lacko boom boom Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka lacko boom boom

Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka lacko boom boom

Naruto finished and everyone applauded to the shinobi then head to Africa to the next major Attraction, Kilimanjaro Safaris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kilimanjaro Safaris

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was sitting on a Congo vehicle exploring the entire Africa replica and managed to rescue a kidnapped baby elephants from poachers. During the ride, Andrew managed to get some good photos with his DSi. Including some photos of lions, giraffes, and even warthogs. Then everyone head to the Asia section for the most epic ride of all time in Disney history (A/N: In my Opinion), Expedition Everest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Expedition Everest queue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in line excited to ride, well, all but Shikamaru and Andrew. Andrew was a bit scared to ride the ride. Kurumuru noticed then looked at Austin and asked, "Is something wrong with Andrew?" Austin looked at his half-cousin and knows what was wrong was him. "When he first rode this ride," he began, "Then when he saw the shadow of the yeti he held his head down for mostly the rest of the ride till we pulled up into the station. Even the photo from the end of the ride showed his head between his knees." (A/N: Don't laugh but it's a true story, I was scared of the yeti, even though it was an animatronic, a big one while I'm at it) Kurumuru looked at Andrew then asked Mizore for the Succubus and Andrew to sit together, Mizore thought about it then nodded. When they got into the car, the car moved after everyone got in and after the first hill Shikamaru thought it was over, but it wasn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Time lapse to the broken track scene

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Everyone, except Andrew and Austin were wondering how they were going to get back to the station, till the car went backwards, which mostly surprised the shinobi. When they stopped again they looked up and saw the yeti tear up the tracks. "Why the hell is he doing that?" Naruto yelled. And, as if he heard him, the yeti turned and jumped away and they went through a giant drop, Kurumuru putted a hand on Andrew's shoulder, trying to help him feel less scared. Andrew loosened his fear level at the touch and Austin, who was behind him (Sitting with Yukari), decided to make a good prank on his own half-cousin. When they reached the yeti, everyone yelled, but Andrew yelled the loudest finally seeing the yeti with his own eyes, then they pulled up to the station. Andrew got off first then Kurumuru, who then hugged Andrew, who blushed then hugged back. Austin gave the others instruments then decided to put his plan into action

Austin: Percussion (Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru began playing their instruments)

Strings (Mizore, Ruby, Kokoa, and Yukari began playing their instruments)

Winds (Tsukune, Moka, Sakura, and Ino began playing their instruments)

Words

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you, too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh, my

Look at the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad

Ain't it shame, too bad

You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Float along

Listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Music play

Do what the music say

You wanna kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

Why don't you kiss the girl

You gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

When Austin finished, Kurumuru were kissing. Mizore then began an argument with the succubus, which ended up with Yukari landing pots on top of the succubus's and Snow woman's head. When Andrew was freed, he chased Austin till they saw a marvelous site. "Guys," Andrew began, "Look at this!" Everyone was looking where Austin and Andrew were looking and they saw a strange green-skin colored female coming towards them. "Austin," Andrew began, "it's…" "The guardian of the forest, but what is she doing here?" Austin finished and wondering.

The guardian then stopped in front of the whole gang till she saw both Andrew and Austin bowing to her. The shinobi and Youkai students were wondering why they were kneeling. The guardian then walked up to the two who were kneeling then grinned. "Arise, son of Belinda and you too son of Debbie." The gang were confused till they saw Andrew and Austin stand back up, leaving them more confused than ever. Andrew and Austin turned around. "Guys," Andrew began, "this is the guardian of the forest." Everyone finally realized what was happening then bowed to the guardian. She grinned at them and then turned to Andrew. "Son of Belinda," she began before Andrew interrupted asking, "Mind just calling me Andrew?" The guardian nodded before continuing, "Thank you for destroying Firebird, he was such a menace, now that he's vanished, all the forest can rest in peace, without fear of fire, unless a human leaves a campfire unattended." Andrew then chuckled. "No problem," He said before smiled and left. They all knew it was time to head back to the camp grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fort Wilderness Pool near the CTC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was enjoying a swim (Moka and Kokoa were sunbathing) till a strange message appeared besides Moka, she picked up the message then began reading then got a shocked look on her face. "GUYS!" she called out and everyone went to Moka. "This better not be troublesome, I was relaxing in that hot tub" Shikamaru complained. Andrew grabbed the message and went pale after he read it. "So, Kiba began, "What did it say?" "We're invited to dinner," Andrew answered. "By who?" Naruto asked. "The Disney Fairies," Moka replied. Austin, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, and Sakura paled; Naruto and Shikamaru went wide-eyed; Kiba was holding Akamaru who was whining; Ino and the rest were silent.

"Where at?" Austin wondered. "Over at the field," A voice responded, the whole gang turned and saw all of the Disney Fairies (A/N: the ones at the magic kingdom are fake but for here, I making them real) in human size. Everyone noticed the yellow clad fairy as Tinkerbell, but everyone, besides Andrew, didn't know the other four fairies. Andrew smiled at the fairies and decided to say hello. "Hello Tink," Tinkerbell nodded, "Silvermist," the blue gown wearing fairy, Silvermist, nodded at Andrew, "Iridessa," The orange gown fairy, Iridessa, nodded at him, "Rosetta," The light-orange gown wearing fairy, Rosetta, nodded, "you too Vida," The purple gown wearing fairy, Vida nodded at him as well, Everyone looked at Andrew at shocked. He noticed his friends' shocked faces. "Let's say I studied the Disney fairies sometimes and not that kind of studying Naruto!" Andrew answered and Naruto shut his mouth before he could say anything.

Everyone went to field and saw the dinner all set up. Andrew and Naruto looked at each other then began eating as fast as possible. Everyone else, including the fairies were surprised to see how fast they were eating, especially when he and Andrew began eating the ramen but it was Andrew finished first. All of the shinobi looked at Andrew in shock, even Austin was in shocked. 'How did he manage to out eat Naruto?' Kiba and Hinata wondered. 'I wonder if he can beat Choji in an eating contest,' Shikamaru thought. Naruto then smiled at his friend. "Andrew, my man, looks like we're ramen eating rivals," Naruto told him. Austin then decided to ask the fairies something. "Why are you five here?" Vida Smiled at Austin then Iridessa then answered his question. "We would like you to ask for your help." "What do we need to do?" Sakura asked. Vida then answered her question by looking at Andrew and Austin. "Ever heard of 'The Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom' attraction that takes place around the Magic Kingdom?" Both nodded. "Well it seems like, the only way to truly beat the enemies, is for you and your friends to beat the game itself. If you fail, the Magic Kingdom will be in trouble, so please help out the main theme park," Rosetta pleaded. Everyone looked at each other then nodded. Andrew responded, "We'll do it." The fairies smiled then Silvermist walked to Andrew. "I wish you and your friends luck," she told him before she hugged him. This time, however, Mizore and Kurumuru were not jealous at all. Before the fairies said good bye Tink decided to give Andrew her and then fairies present. "Andrew," she began, "I and the other fairies have a special song for you and it's almost similar to a song from Hercules." The fairies stood their positions then began to sing.

Fairies: Bless my soul

Andy was on a roll

Person of the week in ev'ry Greek opinion poll

What a pro

Andy could stop a show

Point him at a monster

And you're talkin' S.R.O.

He was a no one

A zero, zero

Now he's a honcho

He's a hero

Here was a kid with his act down pat

From zero to hero-

In no time flat

Zero to hero-

Just like that

When he smiled

The girls went wild

With oohs and aahs

And they slapped his face

On ev'ry vase

(On ev'ry "vahse")

From appearance fees and royalties

Out Andy had cash to burn

Now nouveau riche an' famous

He could tell you

What's a Grecian urn?

Say amen

There he goes again

Sweet and undefeated

And an awesome 10 for 10

Folks lined up

Just to watch him flex

And this perfect package

Packed a pair of pretty pecs

Andrew, he comes, he sees, he conquers

Honey, the crowds were going bonkers

He showed the moxie brains and spunk

From zero to hero-

A major hunk

Zero to hero-

And who'da thunk?

Who put the glad in gladiator?

Andrew!

Whose daring deeds are great the-a-ter?

Andrew!

Is he bold?

No one braver

Is he sweet?

Our fav'rite flavor

Andrew, Andrew

Bless my soul

Andy was on a roll

Undefeated

Riding high

And the nicest guy

Not conceited

He was a nothin'

A zero, zero

Now he's a honcho

He's a hero

He hit the heights at breakneck speed

From zero to hero

Andy is a hero

Now he's a hero

Yes indeed!

When the fairies finished they said their good byes then left. Mizore then left then Kurumuru, Sakura, Ino, and Ruby decided follow her and Mizore began to sing and after a while the others there began to sing with her.

{Mizore}

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history

Been there, done that

{Sakura}

Who'd you think you're kiddin'?

He's the Earth and Heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, you can't conceal it

We know how you feel and

Who you're thinking of

{Mizore}

No chance, No way

I won't say it, no, no

{Kurumuru}

You swoon, you sigh,

Why deny it? uh-oh

{Mizore}

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned it's lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

{Ruby}

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, were not buying

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When you gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad?

{Mizore}

No chance, no way,

I won't say it, no, no

{Ino}

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

{Mizore}

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

{Ruby and Sakura}

You're doin' flips, read our lips:

You're in love

{Mizore}

You're way off base, I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say it

{Kurumuru and Ino}

Girl, don't be proud

It's ok you're in love

{Mizore}

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

Andrew who was hiding and listening appeared, surprising everyone there and gave Mizore a hug then decided to turn in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Holy Crap once again I got a major amount of words used. OVER 5000! So until next time folks, remember to read and review. Also I don't own the songs used in this chapter.


	5. 3 places one chapter, end part 1

Me: Hello once...

Kurumu: AJOHRENDT! (Bashes my head)

Me: OW! That hurts!

Kurumu: Then stop trying to reference Tobuscus!

Me: come on he's the man! Ok folks, I decided to end part one of this story to do all three places all in one chapter so I hope you folks like it and this story still has one freaking review, I mean what the freak? Also I'll be writing three side stories before I continue each one focusing on the Shinobi, the Rosario gang, and also me and Austin. You readers know I'll be training with Lord Akashiya. But here's the deal with Austin and the rest: Austin will be attending Yokai Academy, while the shinobi are going to be in a Mortal Kombat tournament, some of my friends can't wait for it. Also I will make this story a three-way crossover with Kingdom Hearts. All will be explained at the end of this chapter. So just sit back, relax, and read this exciting chapter.

Kurumu: Ajohrendt does not own anyone except himself and his half-cousin Austin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theme Park Fun: Walt Disney World

Chapter 5

Three Places, One Chapter

Meet Andrew's Old Friend (not literally)

Enemy Plans Revealed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

Campground

XXXXXXXX

Andrew was outside of his tent, glad he got away from the two people who consider him the chosen one for them: Mizore the Yuki-onna and Kurumu the succubus. Andrew was just thinking about what happened last night.

XXXXXXXX

Flashback

Campground

XXXXXXXX

Everyone was chatting up a storm of what they were going to do after the vacation is over. The shinobi were going to train to get stronger while the Rosario gang were going back to the academy. Austin and Andrew didn't know what to do. "Why don't you come live with me and my mom?" Kurumu suggested. "No, he should live with me and my mom." Mizore argued. Mizore's statement caused a fight between both the Succubus and the yuki-onna. Andrew decided to go to the beach area to go think for a bit of what to do.

XXXXXXX

Beach Area

XXXXXXX

Andrew was looking at the lake in the area seeing people getting in and out of the boats that lead to different parts of the Magic Kingdom. "Beautiful site isn't it?" Andrew turned around and saw a familiar figure standing next to him. He gasped. "Larxene!" Andrew took a step back but when he looked back at the blonde, he discovered that she wasn't doing anything to him. "I just want to talk," the blonde spoke, putting a hand on his shoulder. Andrew blushed by the contact and he managed to hold it then gave a serious look at Larxene, then realized that she wasn't doing any harm. "What do you want?" he asked. "I just want to talk," the blonde responded, "It's about Xehanort's plan..." "THE BALD KEYBLADE MASTER?!" Larxene slapped Andrew on the cheek. "Quiet or he'll hear you. He plans to attack this park next year and he heard of you."

"So he knows of the Johrendt clan." The Blonde nodded at Andrew's statement, but Andrew has one question. "Does he have a secret weapon?" Larxene nodded then she answered, "You and your friends are getting sneak preview tomorrow of the weapon and she will seem familiar." Andrew gasped. "She? Who is she?" Andrew asked. Before Larxene could answer, a hand grabbed her arm. Andrew gasped to who he saw. It was a person who looked like Sora but he had black hair. "Vanitas!" The black-haired Sora look-alike just smirked at him. "Sorry, but we can't reveal our plans yet so you have to be patient." Vanitas opened a portal of darkness. Then he looked at Larxene. "Be back in 5 minutes of your life will end," Spoke Vanitas before he walked through the portal. Larxene gave him a peck on the cheek. "I believe in you," She said before she walked through the portal. Andrew just stood there wondering what is the secret weapon was.

XXXXXXXXX

Flashback End

XXXXXXXXX

Andrew stood there listening to the wind. Naruto joined next to him. "What are you doing Andrew?" Naruto asked. "Feeling the spirits around me," he answered. Naruto stood there confused. Andrew answered the blonde shinobi's confusion. "Basically I'm just feeling connected to the relatives that are dead." "Who r u connecting to?" Naruto asked. "My half-grandfather from my half-dad's side of the family." Naruto understood and begin to feel the same thing Andrew was feeling. They stopped after a couple of minutes then decided to prank everyone else. They woke Kiba up and told them their plan. "I'm in you two, I need to get some payback for what the girls did to me one time," Kiba said, remembering what happened.

XXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXX

Kiba was behind the women section of section peeping, but what he didn't know was that Mizore noticed him and froze him. After Kiba was out of his frozen state, he went back to the campground and got the beating the girls. Kurumu, Moka, Kokoa, Sakura, and Ino pounded his face; Hinata used the 32-palm attack on him; Yukari summoned a pot and made it bang his head; and Ruby sent some crows after Kiba while everyone else was laughing up a storm except for Naruto and Andrew, along with Shikamaru. Andrew and Naruto were sleeping and Shikamaru thought it was troublesome.

XXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXX

Though both Andrew and Naruto didn't know what the dog boy did, they knew it had to be bad that the girls got him. They decided to use leaves, Moka's and Kokoa's weakness were water and they won't have enough energy to go to the Magic Kingdom. When everyone got out of the tents, they were greeted by a shower of leaves. Austin and the others had a feeling who it was but when he and Tsukune looked around to find the three responsible for it, they were nowhere to be found. They looked at each other and decided to find the three other males (Shikamaru was the last one to get out of the tent so he didn't know what happened)at the only possible location: the pool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pool Area Near the CTC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kiba smirked at what they and Andrew did, but Andrew felt as if they were going to be punished. He decided to relax in the hot tub before deciding to go eat breakfast. What he didn't heard while relax a figure entering the hot tub and she sat next to him. 'Andrew...' the form thought before disappearing. Andrew could have sworn he heard a voice that sounded familiar and looked around. The only people he saw was Naruto and Kiba in the pool and saw the rest of the group heading to their position. Andrew sighed and got out to dry himself before his head was caught between Kurumu's breasts. Andrew was flailing his arms trying to get some air. "I was wonder where you were cutie," the succubus said before rubbing her breasts (A/N: she was clothed so mind u perverts) in his face. Andrew felt himself blush really deep, but not deep enough for him to have a nosebleed. He was relived when he felt the breast being pulled back from his face. When he open his eyes, he saw that she was 5 feet away from him. He turned around, but saw no one, which left him confused. When he turned back around, he saw Kiba and Naruto sprawled out on the ground beaten up. Andrew sweat dropped at the sight. Sakura looked at Andrew then at Kurumu, shocked that he could be able to fight back, but that though was diminished when she remembered that he hadn't learned his true strength yet.

Andrew went over to the succubus to help her up. After Naruto and Kiba came to, they went back so Andrew, Naruto, and Kiba could get dressed. Andrew already planned to eat breakfast at the Magic Kingdom. When the three said males get dressed, the group went to the bus stop and traveled to the Magic Kingdom.

XXXXXXXXX

Magic Kingdom

XXXXXXXXX

When the gang made it to the entrance, they were greeted by the same person who kidnapped Andrew and attacked the gang during their trip to EPCOT, Larxene. But she wasn't alone, next to her were three former members of Organization XIII: Axel, A.K.A. Lea; Roxas; and Xion. Andrew and Austin were shocked to see Roxas, knowing that he was Sora's Nobody and he was suppose to in Sora right now. "Troublesome," spoke Shikamaru, noticing Larxene. Everyone was on their guard till Lea calmed them down. "Easy there," He began, "Larxene means no harm, she left the Organization and wants to help you guys out." "Why should we let her help us out, she kidnapped my true destined one," Kurumu complained, which earned her a slap from Mizore, with her saying, "He's mine you flying whore." The Succubus was fuming now and started to fight the Yuki-Onna. Everyone sweat dropped at the fight and as usual, Shikamaru think it was troublesome. Larxene then spoke up, "I'm sorry for what I did, but why don't we start a clean slate and right now Andrew's life maybe in danger." Austin was shocked along with Naruto and the other except for Mizore and Kurumu, who were still fighting. "Their fighting is getting annoying can separate those two before the big cheese sees this?" Axel asked. "Who's the 'big cheese'?" Naruto asked, confused. Sakura then banged his head. "IDIOT! The big cheese's Mickey Mouse," She answered. Naruto nodded rubbing his head. Austin, however, was looking at Xion weird, so he walked over to her and talked to her. "Hi," he began. Xion looked at Austin and took in his appearance. Austin decided to continue. "My name's Austin," he said, holding out his hand, "and you are?" Xion smiled then shook his hand, answering, "I'm Xion. Nice to meet you Austin."

While everyone was talking knowing each other and making a clean slate with Larxene, a figure was watching over the gang and focused her (A/N: this person is a key player for the rest of this story in part two which is going to be in the same story) attention on Andrew and smiled seeing that he made new friends and decided to wait for awhile before revealing herself. After her decision, she disappeared into thin air.

XXXXXX

Time Skip

XXXXXX

Everyone decided to be good friend with Larxene and they managed to stop Hades from Taking over the Magic Kingdom and the game is now back to normal. The whole gang was in lined up up to ride the least favorite ride, in Andrew's, Larxene's, Lea's, and Roxas's opinion, "It's a Small World." (A/N: the ride was first introduced in New York, now it's found in all of the Disney Parks in the world and I do hate the ride due to the song.) Everyone managed to get a boat. Andrew and Larxene did not want to go on. Larxene managed to get away from the ride but Andrew was not so lucky since he got dragged by his two stalker friends, Kurumu and Mizore. 'I wish they could stay with Tsukune, because I feel like these to are going to be these to are going to be the death of me,' he thought. So the gang rode the ride with the exception of Larxene. When they got off the ride, Larxene was laughing at the faces of all the males. "Don't... make... me... ride... that... again," Kiba complained. The girls bashed his head, they were the only ones who liked the rides. Before heading to their next destination they decided to say hello to some Disney Characters.

The group walked around and met different characters like Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, Alice (A/N: if u been to the Disney parks, you would know the Alice there is the 1951 version), The Mad Hatter (A/N: Same as Alice), but before they continued meeting the characters they ran into a... moving trash can?

"Hi," the trashcan spoke. Everyone, except for Andrew and Austin, stepped back. The trash can looked at Andrew and Austin. "ANDREW! AUSTIN!" it cheered, "IT'S GOOD TO SEE U AGAIN!" Andrew and Austin chuckled. "Good to see you again Push," Andrew greeted the now named Push, "How's my Aunt doing?" "Follow me," Push ordered before rolling with Andrew following behind it (A/N: Truth be told I never knew if Push is a boy or a girl). The rest of the group followed behind but Larxene, Roxas, Lea, and Xion decided to stay back and talk about the new Organization XIII's plan.

Push led the group in front of the Monster Inc. Laugh Floor attraction and standing in front of it were two people. Both of them have curly, black hair. One was a male while the other was a female. Both were garbed in Disney world Cast Members uniforms. Push then rolled to the two. Push was talking to the two when the male turned and saw his cousins (A/N: This cousin was born after my mom married my Brian Conley, the first dad I knew I had). "Andrew, Austin," he called out. "Brandon," Austin replied. "B-boy," Andrew replied.

XXXXXX

Time skip  
XXXXXX

After having a conversation with both Brandon and Andrew's and Austin's Aunt Jennifer, the gang rejoined the four former members of Organization XIII and decided to meet some more Disney characters. Andrew had one to meet in particular. "Who are we going to meet?" Hinata asked. She was getting a little nervous about meeting another Disney character. Austin snickered. He knew who Andrew wanted to meet. "We're off to meet Merida," Austin answered. "That sounds Scottish," Yukari pointed out. "That is because I am Scottish," A Scottish voice sounded out of nowhere the gang turned and saw a woman with crazy red hair with a bow strapped on her back. "Were you folks on your way to see me?" She asked. Ruby was confused, then a thought struck her. "You are Merida correct?" The female nodded. "Ay," she replied, "I'm Merida nice to meet you folks." Andrew pulled out his DSi XL. "Mind if I take a photo of you Merida?" he asked. Merida smiled then nodded. "Sure thing lad." Andrew gave the DSi XL to Austin who was the only one, besides Tsukune, who knew how it worked. Andrew positioned himself next to Merida. After he got to position, both people took a arm around the other's shoulders. Austin took the photo. "Got it," he called out. Both people took their arms off. "Thanks for the photo Merida," Andrew told the red-head. Merida nodded and then hugged him. "No problem lad, be careful today ok?" she said. Andrew nodded, agreeing.

XXXXXX

Time Skip

XXXXXX

The day went by fast. They went to every attractions but the one they like the most was Pirate of the Caribbean. Everyone was looking at the icon of the Magic Kingdom, Cinderella's Castle. Everyone was relaxing great, until a figure walked up to Andrew. Naruto, being protective of his friend, got in front of the person , the person managed to fling Naruto away. Andrew then noticed the figure and saw who it was. The person was female with black wavy hair and has braces in her mouth. "Erin," he spoke. It was Andrew's old friend, Erin Skorjance. That was the last thing before he got knocked out, getting a few bruises.

Erin stood there in shock seeing her old friend injured. She then noticed Andrew's new friends and half-cousin running towards their direction. Austin stood in shock when he saw Erin. Kurumu and Mizore were shocked that Andrew was knocked out and thought the female next to him, thinking they knocked him out. Then out of nowhere Vanitas came out of nowhere grabbing Erin. "Sorry that I can't stay and chat but I got to go." The Sora look-alike then disappeared into a gate of darkness with Erin. Everyone was looking over Andrew and decided he needed to get to the hospital.

XXXXXXXX

The Next Day

XXXXXXXX

Andrew got out of the hospital the next day and the gang went to Disney quest and spent the rest of the day at Downtown Disney. At Disney Quest. They did all kinds of stuff like learned how to draw Donald Duck and Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Andrew bought their drawing (A/N: yes you can buy your own drawing after the lesson is done) and everyone was impressed though Andrew's looked a little jagged. Andrew then made two toy at Sid's Toy Maker and bought them to give to Mizore and Kurumu who kissed him after receiving their toys. Naruto, Kiba, Andrew, and Even Shikamaru played the Magic Carpets of Aladdin and they managed to stop Jafar from taking over Agrabah.

While in Downtown Disney Naruto and Andrew bought engagement rings. Andrew bought two just in case, but he did not know who he would ask to marry. When the two males got back, they saw them talking to three females, Andrew gasped and saw who they were. It was Yukari's Mom, Fujiko Sendo; Kurumu's mom, Ageha Kurono, and Mizore's mom, Tsuara Shirayuki. Andrew knew he was going to be in trouble.

XXXXXXXX

The Next Day

XXXXXXXX

Everyone got up and packed up. Then they ate breakfast before going to the airport. Austin decided to go to Youkai Academy due to a letter given to him mysteriously. He had on the same school uniform as the Rosario gang (A/N: don't forget that Ruby's not a part of Youkai Academy and Kurumu and Yukari doesn't wear the school uniform for heaven knows why.) and got on the same plane as the Rosario gang. The shinobi and Andrew got their own planes with the shinobi heading back to Konahagakure while Andrew went to Lord Akashiya's castle so he can begin his training. They all knew they were coming back next year to stop the new Organization XIII.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: END OF PART 1!

Kurumu/Naruto/Sakura/Mizore: WOO-HOO!

Me: Remember to wait for the 3 side stories coming soon until then, do do do do do put this story in your favorites and follow it so when part 2 comes up you will know. Ajohrendt out. (Poofs)

Kurumu: see you later folks and now to find Andrew.


End file.
